venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Master
The Master is the all-knowing omniscient being who instructed Doctor Byron Orpheus in the arcane arts during his apprenticeship under him and despite how far his pupil has come he gives him little to no respect but still considers him his favorite student. He is a mysterious entity that resides in the realm of Necropolis and whose origins are mostly unknown, possibly a demon, a demi-god or a spirit whose true form (if he has any) is also unknown, always using his shape-shifting abilities to appear in different forms, usually doing so to teach Orpheus a lesson. Character He comes off as an overbearing and somewhat harsh entity who seems to enjoy putting Orpheus down whenever he visits him. But in actuality he does care for his apprentice (even though he still treats him like crap) and always tries to give him obscure advice and guidance through his harsh words which often hold clues to what he must do. His somewhat inappropriate forms are also his way of giving Orpheus hints. He is a being with the great power of omniscience, which allows him to know almost virtually anything, such as the past, present and future and he also knows about the lives of those he speaks to and what they may be thinking. But despite this great ability he is unable to know everything all at once and can sometimes be forgetful, such as switching Argos and Cerberus's names. While talking to Orpheus's daughter he mentions that Dean is uncircumcised, despite Dr. Venture telling Hank that Dean is the only one of the brothers who is circumcised in an earlier episode. His most defining trait, however, is his rude and vulgar demeanor and acts as pretty much an asshole to everyone he meets. He is also quite a pervert, often taking advantage of his shapeshifting ability to amuse himself sexually even if that wasn't his intention at first, such as when he transformed into Cerberus and allowed one of his new heads to lick his groin, when he transformed into a horse to make love to a multi-faced woman, and when he transformed into Orpheus's wife Tatyana and planned to fondle himself in a mirror later, showing that he has quite an array of fetishes. He usually speaks to Orpheus who doesn't allow even his friends Jefferson Twilight and The Alchemist to meet him, upsetting them. However, in ''A Very Venture Halloween'' the master finally meets them as they express relief over finally seeing him and the interactions though brief are somewhat good as he spoke civilly with The Alchemist. Additionally, in ''The Better Man'', it is revealed that Triana Orpheus has also met with him several times, but she does not remember this as her father would erase her memory of the encounter each time. Episode Appearances Season 2 *''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II'' (as Argos/Cerberus) *''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' (as Catherine the Great's horse, Dudley) Season 3 *''What Goes Down Must Come Up'' (mentioned) Season 4 *''The Better Man'' (as Tatyana & older Dean Venture) Season 5 *''A Very Venture Halloween'' (as Santa Claus) Trivia * While The Master is only mentioned in ''What Goes Down Must Come Up'', he makes a formal appearance in the deleted scenes for that episode, appearing as a young man attempting to battle a dragon through a video game on his phone; he gets annoyed at Orpheus for defeating the dragon for him. Gallery MasterCatherineHorse.png|The Master as Catherine the Great's horse shot06547.jpg|The Master as Tatyana Untitled.png|The Master appearing as Father Christmas (Santa Claus) at the Brimstone Assembly in A Very Venture Halloween Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Nonhumans Category:Brimstone Assembly Category:Professors and Teachers